


Désillusion

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Personnage :</strong> Peter Pettigrew<br/><strong>Disclaimer :</strong> Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !<br/><strong>Rating :</strong> PG<br/><strong>Nombre de mots :</strong> 100 tout rond !<br/><strong>Défi :</strong> Auror, sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots<br/><strong>Date :</strong> écrit le 02/05/2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Désillusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Peter Pettigrew  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** Auror, sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 02/05/2008

Quand il était enfant, Peter rêvait de devenir Auror. Il s'y voyait déjà, combattant les méchants et faisant régner la justice sous le regard admiratif des gens.

Adolescent, Peter fut bien obligé de prendre conscience de ses faiblesses, et il dut revoir ses ambitions à la baisse. Il conserva néanmoins le rêve de travailler dans le Département de la Justice Magique, même à un poste administratif.

Jeune adulte, Peter fut amené face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il oublia finalement tous ses rêves de justice insensés. Comment vouloir encore être Auror devant la personnification de la loi du plus fort ?


End file.
